wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogtix
Ogtix, often referred to as The Ender, is one of the major deities on the world of Sprin'Torel. It is said that Ogtix is locked away by the other gods, his power stifled to a mere fraction of what it once was. Once he breaks free, he will ride forth onto the world alongside a Terrasque, ending the world. Once all things have been left to ruin and he and Qagta are the last remaining entities, it is said that Ogtix will finally succumb to death before Qagta finishes himself off. In spite of his imprisonment, Ogtix is often blamed whenever catastrophe strikes - regardless of whether it is caused by nature or person. Whenever a society stares catastrophe dead in the eye, they're quick to put this blame on Ogtix, believing that he swayed the winds of fate against them. Worshipers Ogtix' worshipers are generally fanatical cultists in every sense of the term. They believe that it is their fate to find a way to unshackle him so that he may do what he was meant to do. While the Gold Helms do what they can to shut his followers down before they can do too much damage to themselves and the people around them, they generally seek out catastrophic events with the express purpose of interfering with damage control. This behaviour has made even The Belfry hesitant to defend their actions. Nonetheless, they do what they can to keep Ogtix' followers under control, knowing that to disavow one god could create a dangerous precedence. Clerics Ogtix' clerics are generally more devastating than others, if only because they are more willing to use magic to create ruin wherever they can. While some of these clerics try to appease the rest of society by only going after monsters and other threats to society, many of them will destroy without any rhyme or reason. Regardless of the amount of damage they do, they generally believe that by creating destruction in his name, even though they are tapping on what power he can offer, they are able to make him stronger in the hopes that he will one day be free. Orders ; Stormchasers : Many of Ogtix' followers yearn to experience as many catastrophes as they can before their deaths. Though countless catastrophes happen every day, and most of them without any warning, the Stormchasers opted to pursue catastrophe that, while predictable, is still extremely devastating - storms. They make it their goal to follow as many storms as possible, interfering with any attempts to minimise the damage out of some fanatical belief that the more catastrophe the world suffers, the faster he will be freed. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Ogtix involves many rituals and rites. Many of these involve sacrificial worship and destruction, but there are some prayers for braving the most catastrophic events so as to encounter more of them. Below is an example of a prayer to Ogtix: "All that I do is with the hopes of your swift freedom, Lord Catastrophic. As I stare down every catastrophe, I do so in your name. I witness destruction at every corner in the hopes that it may one day lead to your coming. I pray that I may brave even more, serving as a conduit for your energy, creating catastrophe in my wake. Yet, I know that this is merely a splinter in the side of society compared to what will be done when you arrive. And all I can pray is that I be there to witness your power."